La vida de Annabeth
by elisapaula9
Summary: Todos conocemos a Annabeth Chase, la hija de Atenea, heroína del Olimpo, una de los 7 y novia de Percy Jakson. Conocemos todo desde que ella y Percy cruzan sus caminos pero...¿y antes? ¿Qué sucedió cuando ella y Luke llegaron al campamento? Sus aventuras no empezaron cuando conoció a Percy, simplemente continuaron. Aquí está su historia.
1. Chapter 1

_La Vida de Annabeth_

Thalía acababa de… de… morir, para que Luke, Grover y yo siguiéramos con vida y llegáramos al campamento Mestizo.

Estaba junto a Luke y Grover donde un pino acababa de crecer.

Un centauro apareció, tenía una larga barba castaña y su parte caballo era de color blanco como la leche.

-Chicos- saludó- yo soy Quirón, el entrenador de héroes.

-¿Qué… qué le ha pasado a Thalía?- pregunto un lloroso Luke, recuperándose del shock.

-Zeus, su padre, ha convertido a Thalía en un pino, antes de que muriera, ahora el alma de vuestra amiga está en ese pino, y al parecer ha creado una barrera que protege el campamento- explico el centauro.

Los tres asentimos, seguimos al centauro hacia el campamento y nada más pisarlo un holograma de un caduceo apareció en la cabeza de Luke.

-Luke, en tú cabeza…- señale atónita la cabeza de mi amigo.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunto con miedo.

-Salve Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, dios de los ladrones, mercaderes, y de la medicina- anunció Quirón.

-Ni que no lo supiera…- murmuro con amargura.

-Por esta noche creo que será mejor que durmáis en un cuarto de la casa Grande- Luke y yo asentimos- el acontecimiento de esta noche, ha sido bastante traumático, y Grover creo que el consejo tendrá que hablar contigo.

El sátiro trago saliva nervioso.

Los tres seguimos a Quirón, pero Grover se despidió con la mano en un punto del camino, y nos quedamos solos Luke, yo y el centauro.

Entramos en el edificio, y Quirón nos enseño nuestros dormitorios.

Fuimos a una sala, y allí había un hombre, regordete con una camiseta hawaiana, tenía una cara de malhumorado.

-¿No deberían ir a la cabaña de Hermes?- preguntó mientras barajaba unas cartas, Quirón se metió en una silla de ruedas, su mitad caballo desapareció, debía de ser mágica, ya no me sorprendía nada.

-La hija de Zeus.

-Dalía.

-Thalía- le corrigió Quirón- pues ella se sacrifico para que estos dos semidioses llegaran a salvo, además de que vuestro padre Zeus convirtió a Thalía en un pino que protege el campamento, y por ese suceso los semidioses deberían dormir aquí para evitar las preguntas de los demás.

-Voy a tener que aguantar a unos mocosos, que guay- ironizó el hombre.

Quirón se giró hacia nosotros.

-Chicos, este es el señor D, el director del campamento- explicó- señor D, estos son Luke Castellan hijo de Hermes y Annabeth Chase, por determinar.

No sabía cómo Quirón sabía nuestros nombres, quería preguntar pero no lo hice, por la mirada que me daba el señor D decidí que era mejor no preguntar.

-Hola- saludamos Luke y yo.

-Mocosos- gruñó.

-No somos mocosos- le plantó cara Luke.

-Deberías tener cuidado Duke, no te conviene meterte con un dios.

Vi como intentaba beber un poco de vino, pero este se convertía en agua, el señor D gruñó.

-¿Dios?- preguntó incrédulo Luke.

-Usted es Dionisio, el dios del vino, hijo de Zeus, Hestia le cedió su trono en el consejo Olímpico- dije.

-Eres inteligente Anniebell- comentó el dios.

-Soy Annabeth.

-Como sea- miró a Quirón- llévalos a sus habitaciones.

Quirón asintió, se levantó de la silla de ruedas y nos condujo a las habitaciones.

-Buenas noches- me deseo Quirón.

-Buenas noches, señor Quirón.

-Annabeth tienes una gran mente, no lo olvides, será tu mejor amiga cuando menos lo esperes- y cerró la puerta.

Me coloqué el pijama que me habían puesto, y después me acosté en la cama.

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido de hoy, todavía me dolía la muerte de Thalía, y no dejaba de rememorar como ella se había sacrificado por Luke y por mí.

Alguien tocó en mi puerta, y en mi habitación entró Luke.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No, no puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco- se acostó a mi lado- muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-Mañana tendremos a todos los campistas detrás de nosotros- comenté cambiando de tema.

-Lo sé, y mañana conoceré a mis nuevos parientes.

Me reí.

-Seguro que les caes bien- sonreí.

-Eso espero- susurro.

-¿Quién será mi madre?- pregunte en voz alta.

-¿Afrodita? Eres muy linda.

Me sonroje.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé de mi madre es que tiene una voz muy bonita, y que se preocupa por mí, me guió hasta ustedes.

-¿Por qué no intentamos dormir un poco?- sugirió- mañana seguro que te reclama.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí junto a él como tantas veces habíamos hecho.

Los rayos de sol me impactaron en la cara, abrí con pereza los ojos, mire a la ventana, me había olvidado cerrar las cortinas pero en mi defensa diré que ayer mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, había sido convertida en un árbol antes de morir.

Me gire, a mi lado Luke seguía durmiendo tranquilo.

-Luke- lo zarandee- Luke.

-Cinco minutos más Thalía…

-Luke ¡despierta!

Abrió los ojos, y pronto me encontré con el azul cielo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirando la habitación.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?- pregunte en el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero esperaba que solo fuese una pesadilla- murmuro levantándose de la cama- voy a prepararme, haz tú lo mismo, nos vemos en la sala donde conocimos a nuestro querido directo- reí y cerró la puerta.

Me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta naranja con un pegaso volando que decía Campamento Media sangre, y luego me peine un poco.

Una chica rubia bien peinada y con ropas que no eran de segunda mano me miraba a través del espejo, esa no podía ser yo, esa niña era muy guapa y parecía que no vagabundeaba.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la sala del otro día, Quirón y el señor D estaban allí.

-Buenos días- sonreí entrando en la sala.

-Buenos días Annabeth, espero que hayas pasado una buena noche- dijo mientras jugaba a las cartas.

Me fije en las cartas de centauro, quería tirar el rey pero al ver la cara del señor D pude ver que esperaba que tirara esa.

-Quirón será mejor que tires esta- señalé la sota.

El centauro me miró, parecía que me estaba analizando, pero aún así hizo lo que le dije, y gracias a eso pudo ganar la partida.

-¿Cómo sabías que el señor D quería que sacara el rey?- me preguntó mientras el director refunfuñaba que si no fuera por la mocosa molesta habría ganado.

-Pues por la cara del señor D, aprendí a leer las expresiones de la gente, es lo que te hace sobrevivir en la calle, además sabiendo que el rey nunca fue tirado y ya habían salido tres sotas es mejor sacar la sota- explique.

Quirón me sonrió.

-Algún día tú y yo podríamos jugar de pareja en el póker- me sonrió.

En ese momento entró Luke.

-Perdonen por el retraso- se disculpó.

-Tranquilo muchacho, Annabeth nos ha entretenido mientras te preparabas- Luke me miro expectante y yo me encogí de hombros- Luke tú te sentarás en el desayuno con la cabaña de Hermes.

-Pero y Annabeth…

-Annabeth se sentará con el señor D y conmigo, normalmente se sentaría con los de Hermes pero no queremos que la atormenten con muchas preguntas, solamente tiene siete años- explico Quirón.

Caminamos rumbo al comedor, de repente todos se callaron y nos miraron.

Tragué saliva, nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención, en mi casa cada vez que lo era siempre me ganaba una amenaza por parte de mi madrastra o incluso de mi padre.

-Annabeth estaré pendiente de ti, no te preocupes- Luke me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonreí.

Él camino hacia la mesa de Hermes y sentó en ella.

Yo en cambio seguí a Quirón y al señor D y me senté en su misma mesa.

-Campistas- el señor D se levantó- supongo que ya sabréis sobre que el pino que está allí es la hija de Zeus y que gracias a eso tenemos una barrera- dijo aburrido, me dieron ganas de gritarle que Thalía había dado la vida por nosotros pero miré a Luke y él negó con la cabeza- y se han incorporado dos nuevos campistas Duke Castilla y Anniebell Cheese- Quirón le susurro al oído- perdón Luke Castellan y Annabeth Chase, ahora comed.

Vi como los chicos se servían la comida y pedían sus bebidas a unos vasos.

-Agua con gas- pedí, y un trasparente liquido burbujeante apareció der la nada.

De repente todos los campistas se levantaron, mire a Quirón pidiendo una explicación.

-Síguelos- me dijo.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué se levantan? Odio no entender- se rió.

-Lo hacen para quemar una parte de la comida y para…

-Hacer una ofrenda a los dioses- terminé por él, me sonrió complacido.

Camine tras los campistas y vi como tiraban una parte de la comida y luego dedicaban una oración a sus padres.

Tire unas frutas del desayuno y un poco de pan con mantequilla.

-Madre por favor dame una señal, sé que te preocupas por mí- y después volví a la mesa a terminar de desayunar.

Una hora después desearía haber sido reclamada como Luke, me encontraba en una sala viendo una espantosa película para introducirme en la mitología griega, pero yo todo eso ya lo sabía, Thalía y Luke se encargaron de explicármelo en su día.

Mire aburrida por la venta, los campistas corrían felices y me daban envidia yo quería correr, salir de ese cuarto pero no podía.

Puede ver como Luke caminaba tras unos chicos con rasgos de duendes y con sonrisas traviesas, esos deberían ser los de la cabaña once, pero había algo que no encajaba, solo ciertos chicos y chicas se parecían otros en cambio…

Recordé como Quirón me había dicho que debería estar en la cabaña de Hermes, ahí debían de poner a todos los semidioses que no sabían quién era su padre divino, me alegraba pero a la vez me aterraba que me pusieran en esa cabaña.

Me alegraba porque así podría estar con Luke, con mi héroe hermano, pero me aterraba porque primero no encajaría no me gusta robar como a ellos o hacer bromas, yo prefería quedarme en un rincón leyendo un buen libro, y segundo si iba a allí significaba que mi madre no me reconocería, que no era lo suficiente para ser su hija y eso me entristecía.

También vi como una niña, dos años mayor que yo, de pelo castaño grasiento, bastante musculosa y con ojos malvados se metía con un niño, el niño también tenía nueve años, como la niña, pero era rubio y sus ojos era grises.

Me dio pena ver al pobre niño, quería ayudarlo pero no podía salir de aquí.

Mire de nuevo la película, todavía pensando en aquel niño.

Cuando terminó la película Quirón vino a buscarme y me hizo un tour por el campamento, era increíble, tenían un lago de las canoas, tiro con arco, un muro de escalada que si no subías a tiempo te aplastaba, molaba.

-Y está en la arena- dijo.

-El campamento es alucinante- sonreí.

-Está pensado para que niños como tú puedan entrenar y vivir en el mundo real- asentí- Annabeth ¿sabes algo sobre tu madre?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo sé que tiene una voz bonita y maternal, me guió hasta Luke y Thalía cuando me escapé de casa- explique.

-Eso significa que le importas, pronto ella te enviara una señal- me animó.

-Quirón ¿tú sabes quién es mi madre?- pregunté.

-Tengo mis dudas- expresó- estoy entre Afrodita y Atenea.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Porque aunque no lo veas eres hermosa como una niña de Afrodita, y no es secreto que a la diosa le gustan los rubios- señalo a mi pelo- y Atenea porque eres muy inteligente además de que los hijos de Atenea suelen tener ojos grises como ella, pero los de Afrodita tienen la capacidad de cambiar el color de los ojos cuando les plazca, tal vez eso te pase a ti.

-Tal vez- murmure mirando al cielo, como si este me pudiera dar una pista de quien era mi madre.

-¡Quirón! Dos chicos se están peleando- gritó alguien.

-Si me disculpas tengo que resolver este asunto- asentí, y vi como Quirón se iba de la arena dejándome sola.

No estuve sola mucho rato, pues la niña de esta mañana traía por el cuello de camisa al niño rubio.

-Gusano- le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo- y dicen que tu madre junto a mi padre es la diosa de la guerra- rió- ¡ridículo!

El niño no dijo nada, simplemente siguió en el suelo.

-¿No te estás pasando un poco?- un niño muy parecido a la niña apareció- cuando se enteren los de su cabaña nos van a dar una paliza en capturar la bandera.

-No lo harán- dijo convencida la niña- nosotros somos mejores- le dio una patada al niño- ¡di algo!

-Por favor Clarisse, deja de pegarme, por favor- suplicó el niño.

La chica sonrió, y fue a darle una nueva patada pero el niño que apareció hace poco le frenó y comenzaron a discutir.

Yo me acerqué al niño rubio y lo ayude a que se pusiera en pie.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí, normalmente me suele dar más fuerte, hoy está de buen humor- explico- pero por haberme ayudado ira a por ti, y eres pequeña.

-No soy pequeña- gruñí- ya tengo siete años.

Él rió.

-Eres pequeña, yo tengo nueve, y la chica de allí también tiene nueve, normalmente los niños suelen llegar al campamento a los diez años.

-¿Cuántos años llevas aquí?

-Este es mi primer año, pero sigo siendo mayor que tú, por casualidad ¿no serás la niña que vino por la noche con el hijo de Hermes y la hija de Zeus ahora convertida en pino?

-Esa soy yo, y como ya he vivido en las calles y me enfrentado a monstruos tengo más experiencia que tú- dije orgullosa.

-Yo me enfrenté en un entrenamiento a un escorpión gigante- el niño hincho pecho.

-Pues yo me enfrente a un cíclope, el monstruo encerró a mis amigos y solo quedaba yo, imitó las voces de mis amigos incluso la de mi padre, pero yo fui más lista y le enterré mi daga en su pie, pegó un gran alarido y mientras él se quejaba yo liberé a mis amigos y pudimos huir.

-Guau, ¿enserio hiciste eso?- asentí.

-Si no me crees pregúntaselo a Luke.

-¡Increíble! Por cierto soy Malcom, hijo de Atenea.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de… no sé quien es mi progenitor divino.

Iba a hablar pero la llamada Clarisse le interrumpió.

-Hombre, si tenemos carne fresca- comentó Clarisse.

-Déjala en paz- Malcom se puso delante de mí- no ves que es pequeña, tiene siete años.

-Tienes razón, es demasiado pequeña y a mí me gusta más darte a ti- le pegó una patada.

Me enfade, no me gustaba que se metieran con mi nuevo amigo.

Empuje a Clarisse haciéndola caer al suelo, mientras ayudaba a Malcom a levantarse de nuevo.

-No te metas con él- gruñí.

-¿Y quién va a detenerme?- pregunto riendo- eres solo una cría, y tu amiguito un debilucho, y yo tengo a mi hermano Malvin, los dos somos hijos del dios Ares.

-Seré solo una cría, pero puedo contigo- aseguré.

Clarisse le hizo una seña a Malvin, ahora que lo notaba Malvin era mucho más mayor que Clarisse, tenía unos catorce, como Luke.

Apretó el puño dispuesto a pegarme pero alguien lo derribo, lo miré mejor y sonreí Luke le había derribado.

-Dos contra dos, eso es lo justo- dijo colocándose a mi lado.

-Me impresiona la confianza que tienes en esta mocosa- dijo Clarisse.

-Esta mocosa, como tú la llamas, es muy capaza de todo, sin ella no hubiéramos llegado al campamento.

Malvin fue a por Luke, pero como era de esperarse Luke lo derribo, él estaba dominando.

Me centré en Clarisse, dio un paso y me intento dar un puñetazo pero era más rápida, sonreí daba un paso antes de pegar, aproveche eso a mi favor y cuando tuve la oportunidad la derribe.

Mire alrededor no me había dado cuenta de que un montón de campistas nos observaban, eso solo hizo que sintiera más coraje, tenía que demostrar lo que valía.

Clarisse cargo contra mí, pero la esquivé y volví a tirarla.

Luke se colocó a mi lado, los dos hijos de Ares se encontraban tirados en el suelo, mientras Luke solo tenía un moretón en el pómulo, a mí Clarisse ni me había tocado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Quirón apareció.

-Clarisse se estaba metiendo con mi amigo, y yo solo lo defendí- explique.

Clarisse se levanto y se puso delante de mí.

-Eres una no reconocida, tu progenitor divino no te quiere es más se avergüenza de ti por eso no te ha reconocido.

-¡Cállate!- le espeté.

-No te quiere- repitió.

-¡CÁLLATE!- grité, y la cogí por la mano y le hice una llave de judo, acabo de nuevo en el suelo- tú deberías sentirte avergonzada, pues eres la hija del dios de la guerra pero has perdido contra una niña de siete años.

Iba a decir algo cuando todos abrieron la boca.

-Tu cabeza- dijo Luke.

Mire hacia arriba y encima de mí había un holograma de una lechuza.

-Salve Annabeth Chase, hija de diosa de la artesanía, las artes, la guerra, la estrategia y la sabiduría, Atenea.

Malcom se colocó a mi lado.

-Hola hermanita- sonrió.

-No me llames así, porque seas mayor no significa que me tengas que llamar así.

-Lo que tú digas hermanita.

Rodé los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Fuera todos!- ordeno Quirón- menos David y Annabeth.

Todos los campistas salieron, nos quedamos en la arena Quirón, yo y el tal David.

David, era alto y musculoso, tendría unos veinte años, su pelo castaño me resultaba familiar y tenía unos ojos grises como Malcom o como yo.

-Annabeth este es David, tu consejero por el momento- el chico me sonrió- ahora os voy a dejar a solas, para que David te muestre tu cabaña y las actividades.

Quirón abandono la arena dejándonos a mi ¿hermano? Y a mí.

-Annabeth, como ya ha dicho Quirón soy David hijo de Atenea y el consejero- asentí- me tienes impresionado, no todos los días alguien enfrenta a un hijo de Ares y menos si es mayor que tú y no te hace ningún rasguño.

-No ha sido nada- dije sonrojada.

-¿Qué no ha sido nada? Ha sido genial- me dedico otra sonrisa- eres muy especial Annabeth, tienes talento, algún día todo el mundo te reconocerá.

-Gracias- aun estaba como un tomate- nuestra madre…

-Atenea- me ayudo.

-Eso, nuestra madre ¿la has visto?

Él se rió.

-No se suele ver a los dioses, están en el Olimpo haciendo sus asuntos.

-Pero Dionisio…

-Está aquí porque su padre Zeus le castigó por perseguir a una ninfa prohibida, pero no te preocupes Atenea siempre reconoce a sus hijos, ella es un madre cariñosa, dicen que es la única diosa que coge a sus hijos después de nacer.

-Sólo sé que tiene una voz muy bonita- murmure para mí misma, pero David lo escucho.

-Tienes suerte, algunos ni llegan a oírla, eso significa que cree que eres especial.

-Pero ha tardado en reconocerme…

-Atenea reconoce a sus hijos en la fogata- explico- pero viendo los acontecimientos ocurridos hace nada…

-Por eso estaban todos tan impresionados- murmure.

-Sí, el último hijo de Atenea que ella no lo reconoció en la fogata fue ni más ni menos que George Washington.

Traque saliva.

-Sin presión alguna- susurre.

-Vamos, te voy a llevar a la cabaña- asentí.

Empezamos a caminar hasta que llegamos al ala de cabañas, todos nos miraban, lo repito no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Nos paramos enfrente de la cabaña número 6, estaba pintada de color gris y hay un búho tallado en la puerta, además de que se pueden ver unas cortinas tan blancas como la nieve.

David me sonrió y entró en la cabaña, yo lo seguí y me quede embobada.

Había mapas y pergaminos pegados por las paredes, también había varios bancos de trabajos donde miles de hojas estaban esparcidas, las camas estaban puestas a un lado, cerca de la ventana para que la luna nos pueda iluminar los libros cuando leamos por la noche, pero lo sin duda más impresionaba era que había una enorme armario lleno de libros, de todo tipo.

-Es… increíble.

David se rió.

-No podemos negar que eres hija de Atenea- rió- esta es tu cama- señalo a la cama que estaba justo al lado de la ventana.

Por la puerta entraron una chica y un chico, estaban discutiendo.

-¡Claro que no vamos a hacer eso! ¡Entraríamos en una guerra con Ares!- exclamaba la chica.

-¡Se lo merecen! Gracias al chico ese piensan que somos débiles- gruñó el chico.

-¡Se llama Malcom!

-Ángela, Damián ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto David.

-Damián quiere hacerles una broma pesada a la cabaña de Ares por hacer que Malcom parezca débil.

-Damián, no podemos hacer eso- dijo David.

-Pero…- intento protestar el chico.

-Pero nada.

El chico se fue maldiciendo a todos.

-Perdón- me miró David- no os he presentado, Annabeth está en Ángela, Ángela está es nuestra hermana que llegó anoche Annabeth.

-Eres la chica que tiró una y otra vez a Clarisse al suelo sin recibir daño alguno- me sonrió Ángela.

Asentí.

-Mañana tenemos una captura a la bandera, seguro que nos vendrías bien- me miró David.

-Ahora vamos, tenemos entrenamiento con espada- señaló Ángela.

Y caminamos hacia la arena.

Después del entrenamiento todos fuimos a la cabaña de Atenea, y cada uno se desplomo sobre su respectiva cama.

Resultaba que la cama que estaba a mi derecha pertenecía a Malcom.

-Ha sido alucinante, todavía no puedo creer que lucharas con una daga y que estuvieras al nivel de David- dijo Malcom.

-Luke, mi amigo, es el mejor espadachín de los últimos 300 años y cuando estuvimos juntos por las calles él y Thalía me enseñaron a pelear- explique.

David se levantó de su cama mientras una caracola sonaba.

-Cabaña de Atenea tenemos que ir al comedor- declaró.

Todos se posicionaron en fila, del que había pertenecido más tiempo al campamento al que menos, por ello yo era la última y Malcom estaba delante de mí.

Nos colocamos en la mesa número seis y después de hacer la ofrenda a los dioses comenzamos a comer, pude ver como desde la mesa número cinco, la mesa de Ares, varios me lanzaban miradas de odio, pues había ridiculizado a su cabaña.

Mire a la mesa se Hermes, Luke me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa.

Después de cenar nos fuimos a la cabaña, y nada más tocar mi cara en la almohada me dormí, y ese había sido mi primer día en el campamento mestizo.

Querría decir que mi siguiente día en el campamento mestizo fue mejor, pero estaría diciendo una mentira, y no soy de la cabaña de Hermes.

Me levante a primera hora de la mañana, no podía dormir, las pesadillas me seguían persiguiendo, mire la hora y eran las cinco de la mañana, sabía que si salía fuera las arpías de la limpieza me intentarían comer pero necesitaba urgentemente dar un paseo.

Me puse un abrigo encima de mi pijama y salí afuera, inhale aire, necesitaba aire fresco, comencé a caminar por el campamento y mirar todo a mi alrededor, ahora todo parecía tan fácil, incluso mágico, todavía no podía creer que el correr por las calles junto a Thalía y Luke se acabara, que el robar comida, el acampar al aire libre mirando a las estrellas, el acurrarme con Thalía en el mismo saco de dormir, o el que Luke me llevara en brazos porque me hacía la dormida acabará.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo echaba de menos, pero ahora todo era diferente, Thalía no estaba y yo tenía una cabaña que contaba conmigo además de que no podría dejar a Malcom a David a Ángela o a alguno de mis hermanos, bueno menos a Damián, ese chico era realmente insoportable y vengativo, estaba claro que había heredado todo lo malo de nuestra madre.

Mire enfrente de mí y encontré el árbol de Thalía, sin quererlo me había dirigido a allí, me acerqué y acaricie el tronco, la echaba horriblemente de menos, ella me solía contar cuentos para dormir, me solía peinar por las mañanas pero lo que más extrañaba eran sus sonrisas, ella era mi hermana de otra madre y de otro padre, pero mi hermana.

Oí unos llantos que me alejaron de mis pensamientos.

En el otro lado del árbol estaba Grover, el sátiro que nos encontró y llevo al campamento.

-¿Grover?- pegunté.

Él se giró quedándonos cara a cara, lagrimas surcaban su cara y podía ver como intentaba esconder sus mocos.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un pañuelo y con una sonrisa se lo entregué, el dudo pero lo acepto y se sonó los mocos estruendosamente.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Soy un desastre por mi culpa Thalía esta así- señaló el árbol- os puse en peligro a Luke y a ti, me tope con la mestiza más poderosa de la época y mira como ha acabado, tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón de traer solo a Thalía y la he fastidiado- estalló en llanto.

-Tranquilo, Grover eres genial, a pesar de las ordenes de Quirón nos ayudaste a Luke y a mí porque no querías dejarnos solos, no te culpamos de nada, además Thalía eligió su destino, se sacrifico para que tú, Luke y yo estemos aquí, eres el sátiro más valiente que he conocido.

-No has conocido a muchos sátiros- soltó.

-Te equivocas, el campamento está infestado.

-De todas formas mis "jefes" dicen que todo es por mi culpa.

-Bueno, Luke y yo no te culpamos, Grover se que estás destinado a hacer cosas grandes- le sonreí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo presiento, las buenas personas o en este caso cabras reciben lo que siembran, eso solía decirme mi madre cuando me guiaba hacia Thalía y Luke, no te sientas culpable, todos estos momentos de sufrimiento valdrán la pena algún día, porque gracias a estos momentos de tristeza podemos disfrutar mejor los momentos felices.

-Pareces que tienes treinta- reímos- se notan los genes de Atenea, gracias Annabeth, será mejor que vayas a dormir, las arpías tienen hambre- dijo saliendo corriendo, vi como la oscuridad de la noche se lo tragaba.

No tenía sueño, así que me puse a correr, di muchas vueltas al campamento, no sé exactamente el número pero mis piernas no podían más así que fui a la cabaña de Atenea y cerré los ojos.

-¡A levantarse hermanita!- Malcom me zarandeo.

-¡Me vuelves a llamar hermanita y te parto la cara!- gruñí escondiendo mi cara en la almohada.

-¡Qué cariñosa eres!- ironizó- venga levanta que es hora de desayunar.

De mala gana me levanta y me cambié.

Desayunamos en el gran comedor, Luke me sonrió desde su mesa como iba siendo habitual, le devolví la sonrisa, acabé de desayunar y me dispuse a ir a mis actividades, que curiosamente compartía con Luke cuando David anunció.

-Cabaña de Atenea, hoy no hay actividades, tenemos que planear una estrategia para capturar la bandera.

Todos seguimos a nuestro consejero y entramos en la cabaña.

-¿Quién está en nuestro equipo?- preguntó Ángela.

-La cabaña de Deméter, Hermes y Apolo- respondió David.

-¿Y en el bando contrario?- esta vez preguntó Malcom.

-Ares- todos hicimos una mueca- Dionisio, Hefesto y Afrodita.

-Pero la cabaña de Afrodita y la de Hefesto son enormes- se quejo Damián- deberíamos haber escogido a Afrodita.

-Que estés loquito por una chica de Afrodita no significa que nosotros tengamos que hacer una alianza con la cabaña- atacó Ángela.

Damián iba a replicar pero David lo interrumpió.

-No estamos aquí para pelear, necesitamos una estrategia.

-¿Y si colocamos a los de Apolo a por la bandera, Hermes defiende y nosotros estamos en los flancos?- preguntó Ángela.

-Te has olvidado de los de Deméter- gruñó Damián- por eso es mejor estar con la cabaña de Afrodita.

Todos empezaron a discutir sobre una estrategia, pero en mi mente se formo una.

-Oye Annabeth, ¿nos escapamos? No tengo ninguna estrategia y seguro que van a estar un rato- me propuso Malcom.

-Yo tengo una, pero soy la pequeña, no me van a escuchar- dije.

-¡Basta ya! No arreglaremos nada discutiendo- bramó David.

Malcom levantó la mano y David le dio la palabra.

-Annabeth tiene un plan- me puse nerviosa, ¿por qué le diría que tengo una estrategia? Es un bocazas.

-Seguro que es malo, es demasiado pequeña- se quejo Damián.

-Quiero oírla, todos empezamos con una, tal vez pueda dar ideas- sonrió David.

Algo en mi interior se encendió, solo Malcom confiaba en que podría elaborar una buena estrategia, yo les demostraría que podía hacerla.

-Los de Deméter podrían hacer magia con las plantas para hacer trampas y que sea más difícil el acceso a la bandera, la tendríamos que colocar entre mucho bosque, los de Hermes nos servirían de distracción, recordemos que Malvin le tiene rabia a Luke, el grupo de Malvin irá a buscar a Luke, después los de Apolo la mitad podrían dar apoyo a los Hermes y la otra mitad podría esconderse entre los árboles y gracias a su puntería les derribarían con las trampas de Deméter, nosotros los de Atenea nos encargaremos ayudar a quien lo necesite, excepto Ángela, Malcom y yo que iremos a por la bandera…

-¿Por qué ustedes?- preguntó Damián- te recuerdo que Malcom es un debilucho y tú una cría.

-Por eso mismo no se esperaran que vayamos nosotros, he visto a Malcom luchar con espada es bueno, sé que puedes con ellos, lo subestimaran, además yo he vivido en la calle, sé como esconderme entre las sombras, además pondrán a Clarisse a defender, es demasiado impulsiva y pequeña para que la pongan en otro sitio, y cuando me vea no se lo pensará dos veces y vendrá a por mí dejando la bandera desprotegida.

Todos se me quedaron mirando asombrados.

-Ya veo porque mamá te ha reclamado antes de la fogata, tu plan es increíble- me elogio David, todos dijeron que mi plan era perfecto, hasta Damián, a regañadientes lo hizo.

Todos salieron a practicar, dejándonos a Malcom y a mí solos.

-Annabeth gracias por confiar en mí, pero ¿cómo sabes que no la fastidiare?- preguntó temeroso.

-Te he observado, eres muy bueno peleando, no quieres enfrentarte a Clarisse porque crees que no podrás, pero eso no es cierto, solo necesitas que alguien te de un voto de confianza y yo seré ese alguien.

-Vamos a entrenar, no quiero defraudarte- y los dos nos encaminamos hacia la arena.

Cuando tocó la hora de capturar la bandera la cabaña de Ares estaba totalmente confiada en que ganarían, pero nosotros teníamos un plan infalible, y sabía que era así porque lo había planeado yo y mis planes nunca fallan.

-Capitanes estréchense las manos- David y George de Ares se estrecharon las manos.

-Que gane el mejor- sonrió Davis.

-Ósea nosotros- todos los del equipo contrario rieron.

-Ya lo veremos- y David se retiró.

Pude ver como Clarisse me lanzaba miradas de muerte, y yo simplemente le sonreí y eso hizo que se enfureciera aun más.

-Espero que tú plan sirva porque si no estás muerta- amenazó Damián.

Tragué saliva.

-Sin presión- murmure.

Una armadura y media hora después me encontraba agazapada en las sombras junto a Malcom y Ángela.

-¡Empezad!- oí el grito de Quirón.

-¿Sabes que si perdemos Damián te matará no?- me preguntó Ángela mientras avanzábamos.

-Ya me ha amenazado.

-Chicas, mejor nos concentramos en ir a por la bandera en vez de los problemas de ira de Damián.

Empezamos a caminar, pude ver como varios campistas del otro equipo caían antes las trampas de Deméter y las flechas de Apolo, como preví Malvin y sus seguidores estaban luchando contra Luke, y no había rastro de Clarisse.

-La bandera está ahí- señaló Malcom.

-¿Sin protección?- pregunté incrédula- tiene que haber un truco.

-Mientras tú piensas en ese truco yo voy por la bandera, no quiero perder de nuevo contra Ares, llevamos tres juegos seguidos perdiendo.

Ángela corrió hacia la bandera, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla varios hijos de Ares aparecieron, estaban subidos a los árboles, uno de ellos era Clarisse, habían noqueado a Ángela y ahora se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

Malcom y yo nos miramos, era hora de actuar.

-Hombre si el debilucho y la niñita han venido a intentar coger nuestra bandera- rió Clarisse.

-Te recuerdo que esta niñita te venció una vez.

Clarisse y el chico cargaron contra mí, comenzamos a luchar, yo era buena pero seguía teniendo siete años y esos dos eran mayores y eran dos contra uno, enseguida me tumbaron.

-Ahora no eres tan chulita- comentó Clarisse con sorna.

-Olvidas que no estoy sola- sonreí, ella pareció sorprendida.

Malcom por detrás le hizo frente al chico, como dije Malcom era muy bueno y estaba ganando, con el chico de Ares fuera pude fácilmente con Clarisse.

-Annabeth ¡Coge la bandera y corre!- gritó Malcom.

Cogí la bandera de Ares y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, todos los miembros del otro equipo cuando me vieron corrieron tras de mí, pude ver como Luke derribaba a un chico que estaba a punto de derribarme, y al final cruce el limite, haciendo que la bandera de Ares se convirtiera en la de Atenea.

Todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos a mi alrededor, menos los del otro equipo que maldecían, mi plan había funcionado eso era lo importante, mi hermanos me levantaron.

-¡Viva Annabeth!- gritaron todos.

Después de ese día todo el campamento conocía el nombre de Annabeth Chase, pero todavía me faltaba hacer algo, yo había nacido para ser líder, pero por ahora me conformaba con ser la mano derecha de David.


	3. Chapter 3

En los siguientes años no hay nada que rememorar, solo entrenamiento, capturar la bandera, chistes prácticos…

Pero hay un día que no olvidare, tenía nueve años, hacía dos años que había llegado al campamento y demostrado mi valía, Luke y yo solíamos quedar todas las tardes en el pino de Thalía, y de vez en cuando nos escapábamos y nos adentrábamos en el bosque hacia un bonito prado que un día sin querer habíamos encontrado.

Ya llevaba exactamente dos horas esperando a Luke en el pino de Thalía, pero no aparecía. De repente pude verlo lo salude efusivamente cuando una hija de Afrodita, creo que se llamaba Silena se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió coqueta, eso solo me hizo enfurecer.

Luke era mío, y de nadie más, no iba a dejar que una hija de Afrodita me quitara a mi hermano, Luke me prefería a mí y no a ella, el monstruo de los celos y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos.

Luke se acercó con una sonrisa, y ese acto hizo que me dieran ganas de darle bofetadas hasta que se le quitara esa sonrisa.

-Hoy llegas tarde- dije enfurruñada.

-Perdón- me dio una sonrisa, pero me mantuve firme.

-¿Estabas con esa hija de Afrodita?- pregunte señalando a la chica que se alejaba.

-¿Estás celosa?

-No.

-Mientes, Annabeth te conozco desde que eras una enana, recuerda que te conozco como nadie.

-Pues sí, estoy celosa, y seguro que Thalía también lo está- señale el pino.

Él se rió.

-Annabeth te prometo que la única chica en mi vida eres tú- me acarició la mejilla- no me interesa ninguna otra.

-¿Y la hija de Afrodita?

-Silena es solo una amiga, te prometo que nadie podrá ocupar el lugar que ocupas en mi corazón- me regaló una sonrisa.

Luke era tan bueno, guapo y listo, lo quería pero no sabía exactamente como, sentía que Luke no era el chico para mí, pero él era lo único que tenía ¿podría otro chico entrar y trastocar mí vida como lo hizo él?

-¿Entonces por qué llegaste tarde?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Resulta que soy el nuevo jefe de la cabaña once.

-¡Eso es genial!- di un par de saltitos y luego lo abracé.

-Lo sé, pero lo malo es que tendré menos tiempo libre, tal vez no podremos quedar todas las tardes como siempre.

-Da igual- le sonreí- así me quedo más con David, dice que tengo madera de líder, solo necesito un poco de práctica.

-Eso lo supe desde el momento en el que te vi- me guiñó un ojo- aun recuerdo la vez que lideraste el equipo azul en capturar la bandera y nos diste una gran paliza, aun sigo sin saber cómo conseguiste dormir a medio equipo sin ningún hijo de Hipnos y hacer que la otra mitad tuviera alucinaciones.

Reí.

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos.

Lo siguiente memorable fue cuando cumplí los diez años, el verano se acercaba a su fin, y yo me encontraba en mi cama leyendo un libro de arquitectura, yo quería se arquitecta de mayor, hacer el monumento más grande hacia los dioses que dure miles de años.

Mi hermano Malcom, ahora con doce años entró en la cabaña.

-Annabeth- me llamó.

-¿Sí?- pregunte sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Te han enviado una carta- aparte la mirada del libro, y me centré en la carta que mi hermano tenía en la mano- Toma.

Cogí la carta y él salió de la cabaña, quería impresionar a la hija de Hefesto Nyssa, había llegado a principios de mes, y era el interés de Malcom.

Abrí la carta y enseguida reconocí la letra, era de mi padre.

 _Querida Annabeth, lo siento._

 _Sé que no me he comportado debidamente contigo, no te he tratado como la hija mía que eres, quiero que volvamos a intentar vivir juntos, te echo mucho de menos, no sabía lo que tenía hasta que te fuiste, no hay día en el que no me arrepienta de la manera en la que te trate, te quiero cariño, te ruego que vuelvas a casa._

 _Un beso papá._

 _PD: Quiero que tengas el anillo de mi universidad, para que tengas algo de tu padre siempre contigo._

Lagrimas surcaban mi cara, mi padre quería que volviera, solos él y yo, y eso era lo que quería.

Salí corriendo de la cabaña en dirección a la casa grande, tenía que decirle a Quirón que este año volvería a casa, que por fin mi padre se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me quería, pero me choqué contra alguien.

-Annabeth no te había visto correr así desde que dijeron los hermanos Stoll que regalaban libros en el comedor- se quejó Luke.

-Perdón, pero es que estoy muy contenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi padre me ha enviado una carta, se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere, me ha pedido que vuelva con él- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿No iras a ir verdad?- preguntó preocupado.

-Luke me lo ha pedido, quiere intentarlo de nuevo.

-Annabeth solo te va a hacer sufrir, no duraras el año entero- me advirtió.

-Lo hare, todo ha cambiado.

Luke aceptó mi decisión a regañadientes, pero no pude evitar que me acompañara a ver a Quirón.

Cuando lo vimos, estaba jugando con el señor D a las cartas.

-Hola chicos- nos sonrió- Annabeth ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el póker?

-En otro momento, ahora quiero decirte algo.

-Una pésima decisión- añadió Luke.

-¿Qué pasa?- Quirón preguntó preocupado.

-Mi padre me ha enviado una carta y…

-Y se ha tragado todas las chorradas que ha dicho y quiere intentar vivir con él- me interrumpió Luke, suspire exasperada.

-¿Quieres eso de verdad?- preguntó Quirón, asentí- espero que no te equivoques.

-¡Bien!- celebró el señor D- una mocosa menos que aguantar.

Luke lo asesinó con la mirada.

Pude oír como Luke le susurraba a Quirón.

-Dile a David que no le dé su cama a otro, seguro que no aguanta mucho.

-¡Te he oído!- dije saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Es una mala idea!- suspiré.

Una semana después me encontraba enfrente de mi casa en Virginia, me pesaba el dracma que Luke me había dado para llamar al campamento diciendo que volvía, él consideraba que había tomado una mala decisión pero yo le demostraría que había acertado.

Toqué la puerta.

Mi padre me abrió con una sonrisa.

-¡Annabeth!- me abrazó- estás enorme.

Sonreí.

-Papá hace tres años que no me ves- me sonrojé.

-Venga entra, tu habitación este exactamente como la dejaste.

Me pare en seco, Helen estaba allí con su cara malhumorada mirándome.

-Hola Annabeth.

-Hola- dije fría, pensé que mi padre la habría echado.

Mis hermanos pequeños, Bobby y Mattew, me señalaron.

-¿Quién es?

-Es vuestra hermana- contesto mi padre- Annabeth.

-¡Hermanita!- corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron.

-¿Por qué no te caes?- preguntó Bobby- la gente normalmente se cae cuando hacemos eso.

-He entrenado en el campamento.

Fui a mi habitación, y estaba como la había dejado, hasta las mantas que había amarrado para poder escapar por la ventana estaban intactas encima de la cama.

Pensé que todo sería fácil, que solo estaríamos mi padre y yo pero me equivoque.

Los problemas no tardaron en volver, en la escuela nadie quería ser mi amigo, porque era la niña inteligente que siempre sacaba dieces, y sin querer había ridiculizado a la popular, los problemas también seguían en casa, las pesadillas volvieron y mi madrastra me peleaba porque por ellas asustaba a mis hermanos, y para colmo mi padre a penas pasaba tiempo en casa, aguante un mes y tres semanas, como predijo Luke no pude más.

Me encerré en el baño e hice un arcoíris, lance el dracma y desapareció.

-Oh diosa iris acepta mi ofrenda, por favor muéstrame a Luke Castellan en el campamento mestizo.

Luke apareció, estaba en la casa grande y me sonrió cuando me vio.

-Hola Annabeth.

-Luke- dije triste- ¿podrías decirle a Quirón que vuelvo al campamento?

-¿No ha funcionado?

-No, como predijiste, estarás contento.

-Annabeth te mentiría si te dijera que no, soy un egoísta, tú eres lo único que hace que no pierda la cordura que siga…- pareció perdido en sus recuerdos- da igual, pero que sepas que yo quiero tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad esta junto a mí mejor que mejor.

-Tranquilo voy a volver- le sonreí.

-Te espero impaciente, hasta pronto.

-Adiós- deshice el mensaje iris.

Esa era la primera vez que veía todo lo que realmente me necesitaba Luke, no me había imaginado nunca cuanto lo hacía, ahora pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, él me necesitaba más a mí que yo a él.

Fui a mi cuarto, cogí ropa, ambrosía, néctar, pero deje alguna arma, por si algún monstruo venía por mi olor, coloqué el anillo de mi padre en mi collar de cuentas, sería un recordatorio de lo necia que había sido, que mi padre nunca sería capaz de cambiar.

Ate las sabanas y las lance como si fuera una cuerda por la ventana, y una vez más huí de casa, pero esta vez tenía un sitio a donde ir.

Pero no contaba con que los problemas habían surgido en mi ausencia en el campamento.


	4. Chapter 4

Nada más llegar vi a Luke, estaba esperándome en el pino de Thalía con las brazos abiertos, no me lo pensé dos veces me lancé sobre él, y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Te echado mucho de menos- me susurro en el oído.

-Y yo a ti Luke.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento mi querida Annabeth- me volvió a hablar en la oreja.

Coloque mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, él inhalo mi aroma.

Me podría quedar así, junto a mi querido Luke por la eternidad pero había algo que no estaba bien, sentía que no encajábamos, que eso no lo debía hacer.

Nos separamos y me regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas, me cogió de la mano y juntos fuimos a la casa grande.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado sin ninguna complicación- Quirón me sonrió- siento que lo de tu padre no funcionara.

-Todos los sentimos- susurre.

-Será mejor que te instales en tu cabaña, es una suerte porque no han ocupado tu cama- me dio una sonrisa.

Solté una carcajada.

-Yo la acompaño- dijo animadamente Luke, que me cogió la mochila y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Luke! ¡Espera!- corrí tras él.

Llegamos a la cabaña, Luke deposito mi mochila al lado de mi cama y se acostó sobre ella.

-Tú como si estuvieras en tú casa- dije sentándome a los pies de la cama.

-Annabeth, ¿te he dicho que te añoraba?- pregunto mirando al cielo.

-Sí, recuerdo habértelo oído decir varias veces.

-Es que te necesito.

-¿Cómo un chico de diecisiete años puede necesitar a una de diez?

-No lo sabes tú bien- Luke iba a decirme algo importante cuando alguien entró en la cabaña interrumpiéndolo.

-Hombre si la enana ha vuelto- Damián apareció- ya me había hecho ilusiones de no verte en bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres Damián?- escupí.

-Solo quería decirte que hoy tenemos una captura la bandera, y que tú no juegas.

-¿¡Cómo?!- exclame.

-No podemos ganar sin Annabeth- dijo Luke igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¡Cállate! Esto es un asunto de Atenea no de Hermes- espetó.

-Annabeth es asunto mío- lo encaró.

-Quiero hablar con David, seguro que tiene solución- me interpuse entre los dos chicos.

-David se ha ido, resulta que lo han admitido en una universidad muy buena y no va a volver, y yo he cogido el mando de la cabaña- sonrió- y los hijos de Hermes no son bienvenidos.

Y salió de la cabaña.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- pregunté después de un gran silencio.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Te lo habría dicho- se defendió el chico.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dije- tengo que hablar con Malcom y Ángela.

Luke asintió y los dos salimos de la cabaña.

-Creo que están en la arena- me dio un beso en la mejilla- espero que lo soluciones todo- y se marchó.

Fui a donde me había dicho Luke, y efectivamente esos dos se encontraban apuñalando a unos muñecos.

-¡Malcom! ¡Ángela!- los llame, acercándome a ellos.

-¡Annabeth!- los dos me abrazaron.

-Díganme que no es verdad eso de que David se ha ido y Damián es el nuevo líder- pedí.

-Es todo cierto- Malcom bajó la cabeza.

-David se fue, sin decirnos nada, y Quirón nos lo notifico hace una semana y Damián se presentó para ser el nuevo líder, y yo también lo hice, comenzamos a luchar y me dio con una pistola eléctrica, hizo trampas y cuando caí comenzó a darme hasta dejarme inconsciente ganándose el puesto de líder- explico Ángela con amargura.

-Si no hubiera hecho trampas Ángela hubiera ganado- murmuro Malcom.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar con los demás jugando a capturar la bandera?- pregunté.

-Damián nos ha excluido- gruñó Ángela.

-Y veo que por tu cara a ti también- comentó Malcom.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- murmure.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Malcom.

-¿Por qué tendría yo qué hacer algo?

-Annabeth- llamó Ángela- David confiaba en ti, me cuesta admitirlo pero él quería que algún día tú obtuvieras el mando, por eso siempre eras su mano derecha, te estaba preparando, además tú eres la que mejor hace planes de la cabaña.

-Pero… soy demasiado pequeña, nunca ha habido una jefa de cabaña tan pequeña como yo- dije.

-Annabeth tú has estado en este campamento desde los siete, te lo conoces como la palma de tu mano- me animó Malcom- y además siempre hay una primera vez.

-Tienes que retarlo- esta vez habló Ángela.

-¿Retarlo?

-A un combate por el liderazgo, normalmente estas cosas no solemos hacerlas, solemos aceptar a los lideres nos gusten o no pero sé que tú eres mejor que él, naciste para que te sigan no para seguir a alguien, y eso lo has demostrado en capturar la bandera, cuando eres la capitana todos hacen lo que tú dices y nadie te replica- explicó Ángela.

-No, no puedo der líder, soy demasiado pequeña, démosle un voto de confianza a Damián seguro que no es tan mal líder.

Malcom y Ángela iban a replicar cuando Damián entró en la arena.

-¡Hemos perdido por vuestra culpa! Nos dais mala suerte hasta cuando no jugáis, seguidme que tengo que daros un buen escarmiento- gruñó saliendo de la arena.

-Seguro que no es tan mal líder- Malcom imitó mi voz.

Ya llevábamos dos semanas y Damián no podía ser peor líder, en todas las competiciones que habíamos competido Atenea había perdido y quedado en última posición, Damián no escuchaba las ideas de los demás y cada vez que perdíamos nos echaba la culpa, claro que a mí me excluía de los juegos, a Malcom y Ángela de vez en cuando los dejaba competir.

Ahora me encontraba sentada bajo el árbol de Thalía junto a Luke y Grover, el niño cabra y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos.

-¿Luke no deberías estar planeando una estrategia para ganar el captura la bandera?- preguntó Grover.

-No, vamos a ganar- Luke sonó muy confiado de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Te recuerdo que estás contra Atenea- advirtió Grover.

-Atenea es un desastre- explique- desde que Damián cogió el mando ya no es lo mismo, siempre perdemos porque no escucha las ideas de los demás, además de que me excluye de todo, desde que he vuelto no he competido ni una sola vez.

-Pero… Annabeth tú eres la mejor estratega que tiene el campamento- se quejó Grover.

-Damián no lo ve así, cree que sigo siendo la niña asustada, inexperta y para nada valiente de siete años que llegó al campamento.

-Damián está ciego- Luke sonrió- si no puede ver lo especial que eres es que es tonto, y no merece ser un hijo de Atenea.

-¿Y si tiene razón?- pregunté.

-No la tiene Annabeth- me animó Grover- no todos cuando tienen siete años se enfrentan a un cíclope para salvar a sus amigos.

-Annabeth- Luke me miró serio- eres la chica más guapa, inteligente, valiente y capaz de todo que he conocido, nunca dejes que nadie te haga dudar de ti misma, porque eres genial.

Sonreí.

-Yo también pienso lo que ha dicho Luke, solo que él se me ha adelantado- comentó Grover haciéndonos reír.

-Annabeth has nacido para que la gente te siga, recuérdalo- Luke me guiñó un ojo- me voy, aunque Atenea este fatal no significa que el resto también lo esté.

-Yo también me voy, hay un arbusto de arándonos muy mono- sonrió pícaramente Grover.

Me despedí de ellos con la mano, y corrieron dejándome allí junto a Thalía.

-Thalía- miré el pino- tal vez podría ir para ayudar un poco, tal vez Damián me deje dar ideas.

Una brisa me golpeo la cara, sonreí, me despedí de Thalía y corrí a la cabaña.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quede boquiabierta, todos estaban peleándose, esto parecía la jungla y no una cabaña en un campamento.

-¡Basta!- vi a Damián gritar- Malcom eres un estúpido y débil, por eso Clarisse te pegaba.

-¡Ya no lo hace! Ahora soy otra persona- le plantó cara.

Vi a cámara lenta e impotente como Damián le pegaba una cacheta a Malcom y este caía al suelo.

-¡Nadie me desafía!- le empezó a pegar patadas y vi como Malcom se retorcía de dolor.

Lo que me impresiono es que nadie hacía nada, menos Ángela que estaba siendo sujetada para que no fuera a ayudar a Malcom pero el resto estaba inmóvil mirando la escena, sentí rabia, sentía enfado y me sentí traicionada, se suponía que éramos hermanos y los hermanos se ayudan entre sí.

Corrí hacia Malcom y recibí las patadas por él, me dolía pero tenía que seguir firme, no podía dejar que viera mi debilidad.

-¡Para!- le dije firme y autoritaria.

Damián se detuvo y me miró sorprendido.

-Deberías estar fuera- comentó.

-Venía a decirte que podía ayudar, que tenía ideas, pero vi esto y quiero que pares de una vez, nadie merece que lo trates como tú lo haces- declaré.

-¿Y qué vas a ser?- preguntó desafiante- solo eres una cría, solo eres un campista más, y nadie declarara en contra de mí.

-Te desafió.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó estupefacto.

-Te desafió por el liderazgo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Ángela y Malcom se colocaron detrás de mí para darme apoyo.

Él no era un buen líder, yo no había nacido para seguir a alguien, yo había nacido para que me siguieran.

-Mañana a la hora de almorzar, no queremos montar un espectáculo, pero como no quieres que yo sea tú líder, ninguno de los tres- nos señaló a Malcom, Ángela y a mí- dormiréis hoy aquí, y cuando pierdas que lo harás, ya se me están ocurriendo castigos para ustedes.

Malcom, Ángela y yo nos fuimos de la cabaña.

-Lo has desafiado- comentó Malcom sin creerlo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora?- preguntó Ángela.

-No podía dejar que siguiera siendo un tirano, no podía dejar que siguiera hiriendo a alguno de ustedes.

Los dos sonrieron y me pasaron sus brazos sobre mi hombro.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir? ¿Alguien había pensado en eso?- preguntó Malcom.

-Hoy toca dormir bajo las estrellas- sonreí.

-No voy a dormir en la intemperie- se quejo Malcom.

-No he dicho eso.

Caminamos y entramos en la cabaña número ocho.

El techo de la cabaña era el cielo nocturno, y mis hermanos la miraban asombrados, yo lo sabía porque un día Damián me mandó a limpiar las cabañas sin campistas, entre yo y un chico de Deméter las limpiamos.

-¿Soy el único que no le gusta la idea de dormir en la cabaña de Artemisa?- preguntó Malcom levantando una mano.

-A mí me gusta- murmuro Ángela.

-¡A ti te gusta porque eres chica! ¡Sí Artemisa o una de las cazadoras se enteran me cortan las pelotas!

-No se enteraran, además mamá no la dejaría, esto es por una buena causa, Damián cree que una chica no puede ser líder.

-Si me matan mi muerte estará en vuestra conciencia- declaró Malcom.

Ángela y yo reímos, luego los tres nos fuimos a dormir.

Me levanté a las cinco de la mañana, no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa, así que me puse las zapatillas y una chaqueta y comencé a correr alrededor del campamento.

Damián iba a hacer trampas, pero ¿cómo esquivarlas sin yo hacer una? Una idea se me vino a la mente, corrí a una de las cabañas, toqué la puerta y enseguida me abrieron.

-Necesito tú ayuda- dije dejando a una Silena asombrada.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las ocho de la mañana y recién Silena y yo habíamos acabado de hacer los preparativos, llevaba un traje la mar de cómodo que ella y yo habíamos diseñado.

-Ya está listo- sonrió complacida.

-Muchas gracias.

-Suerte.

-Ya hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que no estaba de mi lado- dije marchándome con el traje puesto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó Malcom- cuando nos hemos despertado no estabas y nos hemos preocupado.

-He estado con Silena.

-¿La hija de Afrodita?

-Sí, hemos hecho este traje- señalé el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por la ropa?

-Desde nunca, es que este traje es lo que necesito para vencer.

-No te entiendo.

-Ya lo harás.

Y fuimos a la arena a entrenar.

En cuanto me di cuenta, ya era la hora de almorzar, y por ello todos los campistas de la cabaña de Atenea iban apareciendo, pero no había ni rastro de Damián.

-Tal vez haya huido- me intento animar Malcom.

-No, Damián no es de los que huyen, es de los de hacer trampas- comentó Ángela.

-Annabeth, puedes hacerlo, una vez tu confiaste en mi ahora me toca a mi hacerlo- me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo- murmure.

-Él es más fuerte y más tramposo que tú- dijo Ángela.

-Qué ánimo me estás dando- ironicé.

-Pero tú eres más rápida y lista, puedes contra él- lo arregló.

Damián apareció por la arena, llevaba la mano en su bolsillo trasero, ¿por qué tenía la mano ahí? No me fiaba.

-Veo que vienes de uniforme así para cuando te venza ya estarás ridícula- saludó Damián.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- le sonreí.

-Estás son las reglas, haremos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no se vale utilizar ningún tipo de arma, el primero que quede inconsciente o se rinda pierde.

Asentí.

-No se vale utilizar armas- recordó Ángela asesinando con la mirada a Damián.

-Comenzamos en tres, dos, uno ¡ya!

Damián intentó derribarme, pero yo lo esquive, mi estrategia era simple pero buena, sabía que no tenía posibilidad si me enfrentaba a él cuerpo a cuerpo, él era más fuerte, mi estrategia era esquivarlo y hacer que se canse.

Damián seguía intentando tirarme, yo sonreí.

-Que Damián, ahora no te burlas de mi pequeño tamaño- le dije con burla.

Eso lo enfureció más e intento darme, ahora solo se guiaba por la furia y eso hacía que me fuera más fácil esquivarlo, vi como gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, estaba logrando mi propósito.

-Ya es hora de que esto se acabé.

Damián se sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pistola eléctrica, esa debería ser con la que ganó a Ángela, eso era lo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Y sin más dilación me dio una descarga eléctrica en el hombro, pero no sentí nada y él se asombro.

-Mi traje está hecho con materiales que no conducen la electricidad- sonreí y le pegué un puñetazo en el estomago.

-No me puedes estar ganado- dijo cayendo ante mí cogiéndose el estomago.

Cogí una roca medianamente grande.

-Parece que tu hermana pequeña te va a ganar, tienes suerte de que sea piadosa contigo, cosa que tú no fuiste ni con Malcom ni con Ángela, te ahorraré el dolor.

Y le di con la piedra en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Enseguida note como Malcom se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-Sabía que podías, jefa- me susurro en el oído.

Cuando pude sacármelo de encima Ángela me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Todos los campistas de Atenea me miraban expectante, ¿tenía que dar un discurso o algo por el estilo?

Me puse firme y los mira a todos.

-Todos ya me conocéis, soy vuestra hermana menor, a partir de ahora la cabaña de Atenea tendrá otro líder y seré muy diferente a Damián, todos tendremos una voz y opinión, y nadie será excluido, ahora al comedor.

Todos los campistas de Atenea fueron desordenados al comedor, estaba claro que era por mi culpa, debería haberlos guiado, pero en mi defensa diré que soy nueva en esto de ser jefa.

Yo lleve a Damián a la enfermería, no lo dejaría ahí tirado como el perro que era.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- me preguntó Lee Flecher el jefe de la cabaña de Apolo, que le tocaba la guardia.

-Nada, hemos tenido una peleíta y cuando se ha ido enfadado se ha tropezado y se ha dado con una piedra.

-Vete a comer, será mejor que comas algo- me dijo, yo asentí y fui al comedor.

Me senté en mi mesa y empezamos a comer.

-Chicos- Quirón se levantó para llamar la atención- espero que estéis comiendo a gusto, y quiero una explicación de la cabaña de Atenea del por qué ha llegado tan tarde a comer ¿dónde está Damián?

Todos me miraron y me levante.

-Está en la enfermería, se ha dado con una piedra- explique.

Quirón asintió no muy convencido.

Después de la cena nos encontrábamos en nuestra cabaña leyendo, con todo el ejercicio hecho hoy creo que teníamos suficiente por este día, ahora agradecía profundamente a David por a verme enseñado todo lo que sé acerca de ser jefa.

Malcom entró corriendo en la cabaña.

-Annabeth- dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué pasa Malcom?- dije levantándome de encima de mi cama.

-Quirón a convocado una reunión de líderes, y ya que tú eres nuestra líder…

-Vale, iré, Malcom te quedas a cargo de la cabaña.

-¿Yo?

-¿Hay otro Malcom?

-Pero Annabeth yo…

-Puedes hacerlo- le di un beso en la mejilla- a partir de ahora eres mi mano derecha y el segundo al mando.

-Annabeth eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- me sonrió- sin tu no tendría confianza en mí mismo.

Sonreí y corrí a la sala donde se hacían los consejos de guerra, se colocaban todos alrededor de una mesa de ping-pong o eso es lo que me había dicho Luke.

Entre en la sala y todos se quedaron mirándome.

-¿Y Damián?- preguntó Quirón- le he dicho a Malcom que le diera el recado al jefe.

-Sí, bueno ahora soy yo- sonreí.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Clarisse.

-¿Por qué creéis que Damián está en la enfermería?- les di una risa nerviosa.

-¡Le ganaste!- Silena se levantó de su sitio y me envolvió en un abrazo- sabía que lo lograrías, espero que el traje que hicimos te sirviera- me soltó.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, fue muy útil cuando Damián intentó electrocutarme.

Luke se levantó de su sitio y me elevó por los aires.

-Te estás haciendo mayor- nos miramos cara a cara, juraría que vi una lágrima caer.

-Entonces bienvenida Annabeth- Quirón me regaló una sonrisa.

Me senté entre Silena y Luke.

-Que comience al consejo de guerra- comentó Lee Flecher.

-Tenemos dos puntos de los que hablar- dijo Quirón- primero que a Luke Castellan tiene una misión, trata de coger una manzana dorada del árbol que está custodiado por Ladón, ¿aceptas la misión?

-La acepto- declaró Luke solemne.

-Vale, segundo punto, todos sabemos lo de la gran profecía que involucra que un hijo de los tres grandes cumpla los dieciséis- todos asentimos- uno de ustedes tiene que ofrecerse voluntario para saberla, por si acaso, pero advierto que podéis tener pesadillas, ¿algún voluntario?

Nadie levantó la mano, nos miramos entré nosotros.

-Clarisse deberías ser tú- la señaló Katie, de la cabaña de Deméter.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres la hija del dios de la guerra- explicó Lee Flecher.

Y todos comenzaron a discutir, yo miraba como todos discutían, y inconscientemente levanté una mano.

-Yo, me ofrezco voluntaria- dije sin pensar.

Todos se callaron y me miraron.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Quirón.

Asentí.

-De ninguna manera- se negó Luke- yo voy, me ofrezco voluntario.

-Luke, tú ya tienes tú misión y a esto me he ofrecido yo primero.

-Pero eres muy pequeña Annabeth, no quiero que te traumatices- se quejó.

-Ya no soy una niña, tengo diez años, sí, seré la más joven de todos pero creo que ya he demostrado que soy digna, y aunque no lo creas no puedes seguir protegiéndome toda la vida.

-Pero puedo intentarlo.

Negué con la cabeza y miré a Quirón.

-Sígueme- hice lo que me dijo. Llegamos hasta el desván- arriba hay una momia, es él oráculo de Delfos y en su cuello cuelgo un saquito, dentro está escrita la gran profecía y tienes que leerla y ponerla de nuevo en su sitio.

Asentí, subí al desván y estaba lleno de todo tipo de trofeos de guerra, sonreí melancólica al ver una hoja del pino de Thalía.

Como dijo Quirón había una momia, parecía una hippy, me pregunte de que año sería, cogí el sacó que le colgaba del cuello y dentro había un pergamino, se notaba que era viejo, lo abrí y comencé a leer.

" _De los dioses más antiguos_

Una imagen de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades apareció en mi mente, estaban peleando.

 _Un mestizo llegará a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho_

Unos ojos verdes como el mar inundaron mi mente, parecían asustados.

 _En un sueño sin fin el mundo verá_

Pude ver incendios, terremotos y grandes catástrofes en una ciudad, no quería seguir leyendo pero me obligué a hacerlo

 _El alma de un héroe un alma maldita habrá de cegar_

Vi mi cuchillo, estaba lleno de sangre, luego vi unos ojos dorados aterradores y por último a mí cayendo por lo que parecía ser una gran altura.

 _Una sola decisión con los días acabará_

Un chico alto y de pelo rubio arena, no sabía quién era pero estaba destruyendo templos, se dirigía a una sala llena de tronos.

 _El Olimpo preservará o asolará_

Caí al suelo, respiré entre cortadamente.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Ya entendía la advertencia de Quirón.

Bajé del desván y Quirón me miraba expectante, le sonreí intentado que se tranquilizara.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien Quirón, ha sido raro, mientras he leído imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza, pero dos no me las puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-¿Cuáles son?

-La primera son unos ojos verdes como el mar, y la segunda soy yo cayendo.

-¿En dónde?

-Creo que es el Olimpo, pero no estoy segura.

Él asintió.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu cabaña a descansar, esto puede ser muy agotador- asentí.

Camine a la cabaña de Atenea y cuando llegué todos se quedaron mirándome, tendría que acostumbrarme.

-Annabeth- llamó Malcom- ¿Qué ha pasado? Y después de que lo cuentes tengo algo que decirte.

-Pues han anunciado que Luke partiría en una misión a por las manzanas de oro, y Quirón ha pedido voluntarios para conocer la gran profecía.

-Pero eso es peligroso- comentó Ángela- he oído que el último que la conoció se volvió loco, porque te hace ver cosas y no pudo con ellas.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- preguntó Malcom.

-Yo- todos se quedaron mirándome asombrados.

-¿Estás bien?- Malcom se acercó a mí.

-Sí, un poco cansada pero bien, ¿qué era eso que tenías que contarme?

-Te lo cuento mañana, será mejor que descanses.

-No, cuéntalo ahora, estoy bien.

Ángela se adelantó.

-Damián acaba de despertar.

-¿Y cómo está?- pregunté.

-Dice que le duele mucho la cabeza, pero ya sabes que es un exagerado- le quitó importancia Malcom.

-Mañana iré a verlo, ahora me voy a la cama.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos.

Tuve pesadillas, gritaba y gritaba, veía a Cronos levantándose pero era imposible.

-¡Annabeth! ¡Annabeth!- abrí los ojos y vi a Malcom a mi lado, todos me miraban- ha sido una pesadilla.

-Ha sido espantosa- murmure.

-¿Qué pasaba?

-No quiero contarla, mejor nos volvemos a dormir todos.

Las pesadillas no me invadieron de nuevo, cuando desperté escuche una conversación que mi hermano Malcom mantenía con Quirón.

-Ha gritado y mucho, no sé que ha visto en esas visiones pero la ha dejado tocada.

-Está mejor de lo que pensaba- murmuro Quirón.

-¿Es verdad que el último se volvió loco?

-Me temo que sí, cuídala mucho, desde que la vi supe que era especial pero es más de yo me temía, voy a ir a hablar con el oráculo, por tú parte intenta que no esté muy estresada hoy.

-¿Qué hacemos con Damián?

-Mantenerlo al margen, si se entera de algo podría atormentar a Annabeth… no quiero ni pensarlo, y entre tú y yo, Damián era una pésimo líder.

-Y que lo digas.

Oí como Quirón y Malcom salían de la cabaña.

Me levante de sopetón y corrí a vestirme, tenía que hablar con Damián, sé que Malcom no me dejaría si se enterara.

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería y me lo encontré quejándose de dolor.

-Chase- escupió- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-He venido a ver como estabas, ya sabes después de darte con la piedra.

-Podría estar mejor.

-Damián tú intentaste electrocutarme- apunté.

-Eres lista, si dices que lo he dicho lo negaré, Annabeth se que podrás con el puesto, David tenía razón al pensar en ti para sustituirle, si te digo la verdad David me dijo que te dejaba el liderazgo pero yo hice oídos sordos.

-Espero que podamos convivir en son de paz.

-Annabeth ya no puedo volver, he hecho cosas peores que darle a Malcom, no voy a volver, la ira me cegaba, además me he matriculado en un colegio interno, este es mi último año de instituto y después iré a la universidad, Annabeth despídete de todos de mi parte y diles que lo siento.

-Vale- le di un beso en la mejilla- adiós, hermano.

Salí de la enfermería.


	6. Chapter 6

El resto del día los de la cabaña de Atenea estuvieron pendientes de mí, pero sin duda lo mejor fue ver las caras de asombro de los demás campistas cuando me vieron entrar delante de todos, como la líder que era.

Y enseguida llegó la noche y las pesadillas, todavía me inundaban las imágenes que había visto.

Me desperté sobresaltada, eran las seis de la mañana y todos seguían dormidos, como era habitual me puse un abrigo y unas zapatillas y corrí al árbol de Thalía para mi sorpresa Luke estaba allí, iba a partir para su misión.

-¡Luke!- lo llame.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-No podía dormir, pesadillas.

Me dio un abrazo.

-Me tengo que ir, ¿podrás vivir este tiempo sin mí?

Reí.

-Suerte- le desee mientras se iba.

-No la necesito.

Luke no podía estar más equivocado, una semana después apareció con una cicatriz que le recorría la cara, lo bueno era que no tocaba su perfecta sonrisa, por lo menos traía una manzana.

Desde ese día supe que quería ir de misión, así podía demostrarle a Luke que no era un niña pequeña, que podía defenderme sola y también así me probaría a mi misma de que podía sobrevivir en el mundo real.

-Quirón- lo llame.

-Dime Annabeth, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero ir a una misión- dije firme.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mira como ha acabado Luke- señaló a la enfermería, a Luke le estaban revisando- no habrá misiones.

-Pero Quirón Luke no sabía donde se metía, pero yo pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Un no es un no Annabeth.

Y se fue.

Pero no me rendí, estuve dándole la paliza durante semanas hasta que por fin se digno a responderme.

-Quirón quiero ir a una misión, sé que puedo- insistí- ¿por qué no me dejas?

-¿Quieres saberlo?- asentí- porque he hablado con el oráculo y tiene que llegar una persona especial.

-¿Quién es?

-No se sabe Annabeth, pero tienes que esperar a que aparezca.

-Quirón, quiero presentarme voluntaria para guiar a los nuevos.

-Annabeth, sé lo que estás intentando hacer- adivinó Quirón.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar a los pobres semidioses a que se sientan en casa- le dedique una sonrisa dulce.

Y ese día empezó mi búsqueda sobre ese alguien especial.

Dos años, habían pasado dos malditos años y ese alguien no había aparecido, para colmo Quirón se había ido a una escuela, decía que había algo que quería comprobar, y yo me tuve que ocupar de liderar a los campistas en su ausencia.

-¿Quirón?- pregunté al ver al centauro entrando al campamento.

-¿Qué tal Annabeth?

Corrí hacia él y le di un gran abrazo.

-¿Has solucionado ya ese asunto?- pregunte dejándolo de abrazar.

-Me temo que todavía no, pero he venido por las vacaciones de navidad, tengo una sorpresa para algunos de ustedes- me sonrió- vamos dentro, preparare un poco de chocolate.

Los dos caminamos a la casa grande y como él dijo preparo dos tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho en resolver ese asunto? Por aquí se te echa de menos.

-No sé cuanto voy a tardar mi querida niña, cuéntame cómo ha esta esto en mi ausencia.

-Lo normal, Ares se ha peleado con Atenea, después los de Hefesto han hecho explotar algo, los de Apolo le lanzaron una maldición a la cabaña de Hermes que ahora se dedican a gastar bromas a los de Deméter…

-Te olvidas- Luke entró en la sala- que colgaste a los hermanos Stoll por dos largar horas boca abajo en el árbol de Thalía.

-No haberme puesto una tarántula en la cama- gruñí.

Quirón rió.

-Nunca vais a cambiar, y eso me alegra.

-¿Qué tal estas?- Luke le dio un gran abrazo al centauro.

-Bien, pero ahora quiero anunciar algo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntamos Luke y yo a la vez.

-Tenéis que llamar a los hermanos Stoll, Clarisse de La Rue, Malcom Ridler, Lee Flecher, Michel Yew y Charles Beckendorf, ellos y ustedes dos habéis sido elegidos.

-¿Para qué?

-Lo contaré luego.

-Quirón sabes que odio no entender.

-Anda id a buscar a quienes os he dicho.

Asentimos, corrimos por todo el campamento buscando a los siete semidioses y cuando los encontramos juntos fuimos a la casa grande.

-¿Qué pasa Quirón?- preguntó enfada Clarisse, ya que la habíamos interrumpido en uno de sus entrenamientos.

-Pasa que a ustedes los rondadores, los que no pueden vivir sin que un monstruo a la redonda vaya a por ustedes los dioses os han dado un obsequio, estáis invitados a ir al Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno.

Todos comenzamos a murmurar, eso era fantástico.

Podría ver la arquitectura en el Olimpo, me moría de ganas, pero lo que más me interesaba de ese sitio era mi madre, quería verla nunca lo había hecho.

-Ósea, iremos dentro de dos días- dije.

Quirón asintió.

-Flipante- chocaron las manos lo hermanos Stoll.

-Chicos volved a vuestras actividades- mandó Quirón.

Todos salimos de la casa grande.

-¿Tú, yo en el Olimpo? ¿Te lo puedes creer?- le pregunte ilusionada a Luke.

-La verdad es que no- noté que su voz era sombría- sería mejor no ir.

-¿No quieres ver el Olimpo? Sé que lo estás deseando, ya me puedo imaginar la arquitectura del lugar.

-Annabeth esto es mucho más grande- murmuro para luego marcharse.

¿Mucho más grande? ¿A qué se refería?

Para mí esos dos días fueron interminables, estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de ver toda la arquitectura ¿y por qué no decirlo? Estaba emocionada por poder ver a Atenea.

Ahora todos estábamos en la colina mestiza, esperando impacientes a que Argos apareciera con el camión para ir al Olimpo.

-Chicos- Quirón nos llamó- ¿alguno sabe dónde está el Olimpo?

Levante la mano.

-Yo he oído que está en la planta número seiscientos de algún edificio de Nueva York.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde los has oído?- preguntó curioso el director de actividades.

-Como he tenido que mirar informes cuando tú no estabas, en alguno se podía ver la dirección, además de tener que jugar mucho a las cartas con el señor D y ya sabes que nuestro director cuando juega cuenta muchas cosas.

-Típico- rió- está como dijo Annabeth en la planta seiscientos del Empire State Building.

Todos empezamos a murmurar entre nosotros, cuando Argos apareció con el camión.

-¡Me pido ir de copiloto!- Los Stoll corrieron para ver quien se sentaba delante.

-¿Pararan algún día?- le pregunté a Luke.

-No creo- reímos y subimos al camión, nos sentamos una al lado del otro.

Cuando el camión paró todos bajamos empujándonos unos a otros para ver quién era el primero en llegar al Olimpo, bueno todos menos Luke, a él seguía sin gustarle esta visita.

Mientras Quirón fue a hablar con el portero nosotros esperamos enfrente del ascensor.

-¿Cómo creéis que será?- preguntó Malcom.

-Lleno de armas- contestó Clarisse.

-Tal vez el templo de tu padre- rieron los Stoll.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos ir- murmuro Luke.

Lo ignoramos.

-Yo creo que lo importante son nuestros padres- dije.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Charles Beckendorf.

-Porque por algo nos han regalado esta visita, tal vez quieran conocernos- sonreí.

-No os hagáis ilusiones- contradijo Luke- los dioses nunca tienen buenas intenciones, pasan de nosotros.

-Chicos es hora de subir- Quirón apareció, Luke y yo esperamos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunté a Luke.

-Lo digo para que no te desilusiones, no quiero que estés triste, mi misión en la vida es protegerte- iba a replicarle cuando Quirón habló.

-Vamos chicos, entrad en el ascensor- nos urgió.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo.

El Olimpo era increíble, no podía dejar de mirar todo a mí alrededor, comenzamos a caminar y había una estatua de la reina de los dioses, me resultó familiar, raro pues nunca había estado en el Olimpo.

Quirón se dio cuenta que me había quedado mirándola.

-Annabeth ¿qué pasa?

-Yo he visto ya esta estatua.

-Nunca has estado en el Olimpo- dijo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que se ve en mi sueño…

-¿En cuál de ellos?- me miró preocupado.

-No lo sé- mentí, no quería decirle que la veía en el sueño de cuando caía.

-Vamos a la sala de tronos- cambió de tema, yo sabía que Quirón había notado mi mentira pero no me presiono, él sabía que si lo ocultaba yo tenía mis razones.

La sala del trono como su nombre indica era la sala de los tronos de los dioses, esa es su fuente de poder, me quede contemplándola.

En el trono más majestuoso y grande reposaba el rayo maestro de Zeus, al lado en un trono un poco más pequeño había un enorme tridente, y en un lado de la sala, donde habían hecho un trono improvisado mucho más pequeño que el resto se encontraba el yelmo de la oscuridad, tragué saliva no entendía el por qué los dioses los dejaban allí, a la merced de cualquiera pero enseguida recordé que los dioses no podían robarse sus simboles de poder unos a otros.

Me fije en un trono, no era tan grande, tampoco majestuoso pero lo que me llamó la atención era que encima había un libro, de portada azul, sonreí al ver que era de arquitectura.

-Es el trono de mamá- me susurro Malcom.

-Lo sé, ahora me estoy preguntando cómo será.

-Yo solo sé que tiene que tener los ojos grises, date cuenta que la mitad de nuestra cabaña tiene los ojos grises- asentí.

-¿Y su pelo?

-No lo sé, hay dos o tres pelirrojos, tres pelinegros y tú y yo somos rubios, el resto tienen el pelo marrón, somos demasiado variados para saber cuál es su color de pelo.

-Tiene una voz maternal, o eso recuerdo, desde los siete que no la oigo.

-¿Crees que la veremos hoy?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé, quiero verla, deseo poder conocer a nuestra madre pero sabes que es una diosa y está prohibido el contacto con mortales, sé que no debo ilusionarme que si lo hago me decepcionaría.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso yo?- negué con la cabeza- que nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

Y salimos de la sala de tronos siguiendo a los demás.

-Ahora tenéis una hora libre- anunció Quirón- por favor no os metáis en líos- dijo mirando a los Stoll.

-¡Tenemos que gastar una broma a ese hombre rechoncho de ahí!- dijeron corriendo en dirección a ese hombre.

-¡Dicen que hay inventos muy divertidos!- Malcom y Beckendorf se fueron.

Y pronto solo quedamos Quirón, Luke y yo.

-Annabeth necesito que te quedes conmigo- me susurro Luke.

Yo le iba a preguntar el por qué cuando Quirón nos interrumpió.

-Perdón por interrumpiros pero la diosa Atenea quiere hablar contigo Annabeth.

-¿Conmigo?- pregunté sin creerlo.

Él asintió.

-Si quieres hablar también con ella ve a su templo, lo visitamos hace un momento- y se fue.

-Annabeth no vayas- me rogó Luke.

-Es mi madre, y quiere conocerme- le dije ilusionada.

-Los dioses nunca son como tú piensas, solo quieren utilizarte- parecía enfadado- además Annabeth no podré resistir sin ti.

-¿Resistir? Luke no sé de que hablas, pero eso da igual iré a ver a mi madre, da igual todo lo que digas.

-Annabeth esto igual que con tú padre, los dos te abandonaron, pero nosotros somos familia te lo prometí- dijo firme.

-No es igual, ella no podía estar conmigo porque las leyes no le dejan mi padre me abandono a mi suerte, Luke voy a ir a hablar con mi madre.

Y sin más corrí hacia el templo de Atenea, pero lo que no sabía en ese momento era que Luke necesitaba realmente que yo estuviera con él para no caer en la tentación.


	7. Chapter 7

Entré en el templo de mi madre, pero no vi a nadie allí.

-Preséntate- una voz femenina que me resultaba familiar ordenó.

-Yo soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, capitana de la cabaña número seis.

Miré a mí alrededor y de repente una mujer apareció detrás de mí.

Tenía puesto un vestido griego blanco, su pelo color marrón chocolate le caía como una cascada, a simple vista se podía ver que era hermosa, toda una diosa, no la habría reconocido si no fueran por sus ojos, eres grises tormentosos como los míos.

-¿Madre?- pregunté temerosa.

-Hola, hija- me regaló una sonrisa maternal.

Quería ir abrazarla, a decirle lo mucho que la quería a pesar de no conocerla, lo que ansiaba que ella estuviera orgullosa de mí, pero me contuve eso no era apropiado.

-¿Querías verme?

-Sí- se acercó a mí, y me tomo de la mano, se sentía bien- hija mía estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has superado todos los obstáculos con creces, me enorgullece que seas mi hija, pero quiero advertirte que algo grande viene y quiero que estés preparada.

-¿Algo grande?- asintió.

-Te has convertido en toda una guerrera, y pensar que te tuve en brazos cuando apenas pesabas tres kilos.

-Mamá yo…

-No tienes que decir nada hija mía, sólo quiero que estés preparada, jugaras un papel importante en los acontecimientos que pronto sucederán.

-Estaré preparada- informé.

-Hija mía nunca dudes de mi amor, te quiero y eres mi favorita, pero no sé lo digas a tus hermanos, diles de mi parte que entrenen mucho pero no les cuentes nada sobre lo que viene, podría cundir el pánico.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo has dicho a mí?

-Porque desgraciadamente tú vas a tener un papel importante, no quiero que te pase nada- me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonreí, era la primera vez que me daba un beso- Annabeth recuerda que te quiero.

Se alejo de mí, y comenzó a brillar, giré mi cabeza para no ver su verdadera forma divina que me podría matar.

No entendía la mayoría de cosas de la charla.

Un trueno resonó, el tiempo empezó a ponerse raro.

-¡Campistas nos vamos!- gritó Quirón.

Todos nos reunimos enfrente del ascensor, Quirón estaba pálido y Luke llevaba una mochila que juraría que no llevaba antes, algo raro pasaba, ¿sería el gran suceso que había predicho mi madre?

-Quirón ¿qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse, por ahora- susurro la última parte pero yo la pude escuchar.

En cuanto llegamos al campamento Quirón salió corriendo para arreglar ese asunto dejándome a mí de nuevo a cargo del campamento junto al señor D.

Intente conseguir información, pero solo averigüé que algo había sido robado y si no era devuelto antes del solsticio de verano algo malo pasaría.

Luke se había distanciado de todos los campistas, a penas lo veía por el campamento se pasaba el día en el bosque, y actuaba muy raro, siempre alerta y nervioso, algo le pasaba pero no quería hablar de eso conmigo, cada vez que sacaba el tema desviaba el tema de conversación o se iba.

Después de seis meses Quirón volvió al campamento con el asunto presuntamente arreglado, digo presuntamente porque no parecía que lo hubiera arreglado, solo parecía que lo había postergado, seguía sin contarme nada sobre el asunto tampoco lo sátiros hablaban y a eso le sumamos el hecho de que seguía sin aparecer esa persona.

Pero no todo era malo, pues el día de mi cumpleaños apareció un regalo inusual.

Ese día me desperté y salí un rato a correr, me encontré a Clarisse jactándose de la lanza mágica que le había regalado su padre Ares, el dios de la guerra.

-¡Felicidades!- me felicito Malcom por el camino.

-Gracias.

-Ya tienes doce años- me sonrió.

-Ya no soy una niña.

-Para mí siempre serás mi hermanita, aquella niña que me defendió de todos los matones que me dio confianza en mí mismo- me revolvió el pelo.

-Voy a la cabaña, para cambiarme, estoy toda sudada.

-Ven pronto a almorzar, no se lo digas a nadie pero la cabaña de Atenea hemos hecho una tarta para ti- me guiñó un ojo y salió al comedor.

Entré en la cabaña y un extraño paquete apareció de la nada encima de mi cama.

Cogí una pieza larga, del invento que estamos haciendo los de la cabaña de Atenea con la de Hefesto y toqué el paquete, cuando eres una semidiosa aprendes a desconfiar de todo, a el palo no le había pasado nada.

Agarré desconfiada el paquete, el papel de envolver era plateado y había un búho dibujado en el centro, abrí con cuidado y en el interior había una gorra de los Yankees, un equipo de beisbol, también había una nota que leí.

 _Con esta gorra te podrás ocultar de tus enemigos, te esconde de la vista pero no de los otros sentidos, espero que te sirva de gran utilidad, me disculpo por perderme el resto de tus cumpleaños pero ya sabes que me está prohibido verte._

 _Te quiere mamá_

 _PD: Espero que hayas entrenado, estoy orgullosa de ti._

Me coloqué la gorra, no parecía gran cosa, me miré las mano pero no las veía… ¡Era un gorra de invisibilidad!

Esta noche en capturar la bandera iba a dar dos o tres sorpresas, sonreí y me guardé la gorra en el bolsillo, mi madre sí que sabía hacer regalos.

Fui hacia la mesa de Atenea y como dijo Malcom había una tarta encima de la mesa, le habían puesto doce velas, me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y finalmente sople las velas y pedí una deseo, que el alguien especial apareciera.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta había llegado la noche y con ello la partida de capturar la bandera.

-¡Equipo azul!- los llame- tenemos que ganar esta partida- dije firme.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lee, líder de Apolo- Clarisse ha conseguido que las cabañas de Hefesto, Hermes y Deméter, dejándonos a las cabañas de Afrodita, que solo juega Silena, Dionisio, que solo hay dos campistas, y a nosotros Apolo y ustedes Atenea.

-Vale, la mitad de Atenea se encargará de estar cerca de la bandera haciendo trampas, la otra mitad ayudará a los de Apolo que estarán en una posición adelantada, Castor y Pollux irán por el flanco derecho mientras, Silena, Malcom y yo por el izquierdo.

-¿Cómo conseguiremos la bandera?- preguntó Malcom- seguro que han puesto a Luke guardándola para que tú no puedas cogerla.

-Eso os lo explicare por el camino- sonreí- ¡Por Atenea!

-¡Por Atenea!- gritaron los demás.

Y comenzó el juego, como dije Silena, Malcom y yo estábamos en el flanco izquierdo.

-¿Ahora nos dirás que tienes pensado?- preguntó Silena.

-Ustedes id hacia la bandera, seréis una distracción.

-Annabeth, Luke estará pendiente de ti- dijo Malcom.

-No me verá.

No les deje seguir haciendo preguntas, les señale el claro donde tenían la bandera, Luke y un chico desconocido de la cabaña de Deméter estaban cuidando la bandera.

Silena y Malcom fueron a por ellos, Luke mientras luchaba contra Malcom miraba los lados por si me veía, me puse la gorra y noquee al chico de Deméter, Silena no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ayudar a Malcom, sonreí Luke estaba demasiado ocupado.

Cogí la bandera y corrí, reí al ver la cara de los demás campistas al ver una bandera moviéndose "sola" hasta pude ver como a Clarisse se le caía su lanza eléctrica al agua y sin querer electrocutaba a tres de sus hermanos, cruce el límite y el equipo azul estalló en bitores.

Antes de quitarme la gorra vi a Luke, Silena y Malcom llegando hasta mí.

-Hola- sonreí cuando volví a ser visible.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó atónito Luke.

-Eso eso ¿cómo?- preguntó Malcom.

-Me la regalo mamá por mi cumpleaños- señalé la gorra- hace a su portador invisible.

-¡Viva Annabeth!- me vitoreó el equipo azul.

Luke me dio un abrazo.

-Viva- susurro en mi oído.

No todo iba tan mal después de todo.

Unas semanas después me encontraba durmiendo en mi cama, en la cabaña de Atenea cuando un sueño me invadió.

Lo raro, era que no consistía en las visiones que vi en la profecía, era la primera vez en dos años que no soñaba eso, no es que lo soñara todos los días pero cada vez que me invadía un sueño semidiós soñaba sobre eso.

Estaba en el pino de Thalía, Grover estaba en un rincón murmurando cosas incoherentes y algo sobre enchiladas, había un niño por la estatura diría que tiene once o doce años, no pude verle la cara pero estaba asustado, dirigí mi vista a donde miraba y me quede helada, el minotauro estaba allí y al parecer perseguía al pobre chico, me intente mover pero solo era una mera espectadora, temía por la vida del chico nadie se merecía morir a manos de un monstruo y a tan solo un paso del campamento, recordé a Thalía, tenía que salvar al chico por ella.

Desperté, había agua en mi cara, y a un lado Malcom tenía una sonrisa divertida y sujetaba un vaso, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que había sucedido.

-Antes de que te mate por despertarme lanzándome agua quiero saber el por qué me despertaste, y de ese modo- dije amenazadora, oí como Malcom tragaba saliva.

-Annabeth ya son las cinco de la tarde- explicó- y te intentamos levantar por todos los métodos, música, llamándote, zarandeándote incluso mandamos a la pequeña Sofía a saltar en tu cama.

-¿He dormido tanto?

-Sí.

Me levanté, y corrí a vestirme tenía que avisar a Quirón sobre el sueño que había tenido, el chico necesitaría ayuda, además no quería sentirme culpable de otra muerte, sabía que la muerte de Thalía no era mi culpa pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor.

Tuve que estar varias horas insistiendo en que Quirón me viera, al parecer estaba ocupado con el algo que había sido robado.

Salió al porche, donde yo le esperaba.

-Annabeth…- suspiró- si quieres saber que pasa no tienes por qué preocuparte y…

Lo interrumpí.

-Quirón he tenido un sueño.

-¿Cómo?

-Un chico y Grover estaban por el pino de Thalía y un minotauro les perseguía…- vimos como el árbol de Thalía se movía, alguien le debía de haber dado un golpe.

-Tenemos un problema- murmuro Quirón.

-¿Otro?- pregunté.

-Annabeth esto es más serio de lo que crees.

-¿Ese chico podría ser mi billete para una misión?

-Annabeth…

No le dio tiempo a terminar porque vimos como el chico llevaba a Grover hacia la casa Grande, donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Nos miró y pude ver bien su cara, su piel no estaba muy bronceada y era escuálido, no tenía músculos pero tenía unos ojos verdes como el mar, como los que había visto en mi visión.

-Él es, debe ser él.

-Silencio Annabeth- me dijo Quirón- todavía está consciente tráelo dentro.

Lo lleve dentro, amenace a varios campistas de Apolo, tenía que cuidarlo yo, necesitaba saber por qué este chico era tan importante.

Y el resto, como se dice es historia.


End file.
